Star Gazers
by idjitsandmishamigos
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take a trip to Earth to see the stars, and they are joined by a pair of brothers.


Sometimes they would pause from bouncing from planet to planet- adventure to adventure. The Doctor would park the TARDIS, wherever he best could, and they would clamber outside with tea and a scarf- a particularly long one for both of their necks) and Rose and the Doctor would watch the stars. It was very easy for them to get lost in the stars; to become so absorbed in the lights and glows as to no longer appreciate them. So they would pause, Rose would smile her big, London grin that he loved. She would fluff his hair as snow fell on it (if the weather allowed). It was peaceful for them- for a time they had become the normal couple he knew Rose wanted.

Sometimes they would dance (of course, after Rose learned that he knew how). Rose would cling to his lean frame. They danced to whatever music the TARDIS wanted; she was funny that way. The Doctor would scramble about the console, looking for music Rose would like. What she loved the most surprised him-she loved Gallifreyan music: the songs from the Doctor's childhood. It was translated by the TARDIS herself, but the strange, intense music was the kind that swooped inside your heart and pounded along with it. Rose would smile, as the Doctor's eyes grew sad. She would place a hand on his, and he would smile at her and everything would be good again.

Nights could be as long as they wanted in the TARDIS; there was no sunrise or sunset. The stars could always be out if they wanted them to be. Sometimes they would return to Earth to see the stars; travel the world, wherever the stars could be seen the best. Sometimes it was on the mountains of Peru; other times it was the Great Wall of China in the 11th century. One time it was in Wyoming, the two of them walked a couple minutes away from the TARDIS, lying down and staring up at the millions of places above them. Usually no one joined them, just the stars and a pair of wanderers.

One night another pair joined them. Rose and the Doctor sat up as a dark car slowed to a stop close to them. The car purred to a stop, and two men stepped out. The Doctor stood in front of Rose, watching the two men. They seemed to not notice the couple nearby. They popped open a beer, and the two of them laid out on the roof of their car. The Doctor wondered whether they were lovers. But no, the two seemed close yet apart. Rose smiled at them, pulling herself, and the Doctor, upright to greet the two strangers. It seemed like a nice thought- to share the evening with some strangers for a while.

"Hello there!" Rose said with a smile.

One of them sat upright, he had longer hair and a higher brow.

"Hi..uh, it's funny, you two are the first people we've ever met out stargazing." "Do you do it often?" asked the Doctor, subtly grabbing Rose's hand in the dark.

The other one smiled at them raising a beer, "Not often enough." He said with a laugh-but not one of happiness: more of one joking about something that wasn't funny at all.

"Hey, you guys want a beer? I'm Sam, by the way, and this is my brother, Dean."

"I'd love one, thanks!" replied Rose, accepting one from Dean, who smiled at her, lines crinkling by his eyes.

"None for me thanks." Answered the Doctor, happily looking on at his Rose.

"I'm Rose" She said to Dean, looking at him with her smile that could raise any man's pulse.

"That's the Doctor." She gestured toward the Doctor, walking close back to her long, lean alien, He put his coat over her shoulders while she sipper her beer.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sam smiled, leaning back to look at the stars again.

The four of them stayed like that for a while, watching the stars slowly move through the sky and the colors of the night fade. They chatted for a bit, talking about anything coming to mind-weather, politics, and music. None of them could carry on any of these well. They all came from different worlds- all above and below the steady stream of media. Had they known, their conversations could have gone on and on about monsters beaten, friends lost, miracles witnessed. They could have laughed and cried together, sharing all their stories that they wouldn't dare share to a soul. They could have talked about angels: stone and flesh. But, they didn't know. They would never know.

As soon as the sun started to stain the sky pink, and the dark draining away, the four prepared to leave their sanctuary. They shook hands; one of the Doctor's arms around Rose's waist, the other extended to the Winchesters. The two brothers got in their car, waved a hand with a simple smile on both of their faces, before driving off again, not mentioning a destination. As they drove away, Rose and the Doctor stared as their car disappeared into the rising sun.

"I can't believe it." Muttered the Doctor under his breath.

"Can't believe what?" Asked Rose, turning to look at him in the eyes.

"Fancy meeting the Winchesters. Hah." The Doctor said with a big smile.

"What, are they important or something?"

"Oh, yes. The most important brother's in history, I'd imagine. Well, maybe except for Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, but they're much too much trouble."

Rose laughed at the Doctor, unsure whether he was serious or not, something she loved about him.

"So anyways, what did the Winchesters do, then?" Rose asked, trying to see the Impala, but they had already dipped under the horizon.

"Oh, Rose, they saved the world."

Rose's eyes widened, and she gave the Doctor her surprised smile.

"Really? Them? The two blocks we just had a beer with?"

"Yep, you bet. Shame they didn't recognize me, ah well. What can you do? I am sure they're plenty busy." The Doctor smiled, looking fondly off at the rising sun.

"Well, come on! Other places to go, Rose, other people to see, other worlds to explore!"

She giggled and took his hand.

"After you, sir!" She laughed, and swung his arm with hers. They walked off together; their heads close and matching smiles on their faces. The clambered into the TARDIS, without looking back at the Wyoming scenery, lit with early morning rays.

The sound of the TARDIS flooded the silence of the landscape; the Impala's growl long since faded. They both hurdled away from their brief peace, off to fight again, off to their separate wars. Sometimes they would watch the stars and think about that night, the Winchesters struggling to remember the pretty English girl's name. Some nights the Doctor would wonder whether the Winchesters still gazed up at the sky. Other nights, they forgot.


End file.
